prequel to the way tree hill should have been
by Prue13
Summary: IMPORTANT! If you've read the way tree hill should have been please read this because I relized I left out some things I wanted to put in the begining.


One Tree Hill-

Summary: This is how the show should be.

Couples: Nathan/Brooke?????????

Rating: PG-13(Tv 14)

A boy about 16 years old walked alone down a street. His gray hoodie was pulled up over his head. He was dribbling a basketball while he walked. He walked into the street and as he was crossing a red 2006 corvette convertible almost hit him. He pulled off his hood to see who almost hit him. Sitting in the drivers seat was a Brunette girl who he recongnized as the cheerleading captin of his school. He believed her name was Brooke Something. He couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl. He noticed she gave him and dirty look and motioned for him to move.

"Move it." She slammed her hands on the steering wheel "loser" she mumbled but he still heard her.

"I'm Lucas" He said as he moved.

"I know." She said snottily as she hit the gas pedal, leaving him standing there looking offended.

Brooke sped off. She had places to be and had a limited time to get there. She sped to the Scott home. When she pulled in the driveway, her boyfriend Nathan was standing there with his dad, Dan.

She got out of the car and walked up to the two.

"So..how'd it ride?" Dan asked

"Like a dream, until I almost ran into some loser." Said Brooke as she walked up to Nathan and wrapped her arm around his waist. He repeated the action to her.

"Who?" asked Nathan looking at his long-time girlfriend.

"Lucas." Brooke mumbled putting her head down knowing Nathan and Lucas' history.

"What!" Nathan practically yelled

"He just walked out into the street without looking." Brooke mumbled again.

"Nathan it's not a big deal nothing happened. Right Brooke?" Dan asked looking at Brooke so she got the hint.

"Exactly. I just told him to move, he told me his name, I told him I knew, snottily by the way, then sped off and came straight here." Brooke answered looking up at her boyfriend.

"Whatever. I cant believe your falling for his crap." Nathan said as he walked off into his house and up to his room. Dan and Brooke looked at each other.

"I'll go." Said Brooke as she followed her boyfriend.

Peyton Sawyer was not one for words. She'd rather be at home by herself listening to her music and drawing. She'd only joined the cheerleading team for her best friend Brooke. She regretted that decision almost everyday. Every cheerleader in her school was stereotyped. Most didn't mind but Peyton did. She hated being described as a rich snotty cheerleading Bitch. Yet nobody took the time to get to know her to find out if it was the truth. There are only about two or three people who knew Peyton for Peyton. Those people are Brooke, Nathan, and Jake. The four of them are unseperatable most of the time. Peyton heard a car honk and decided to look out her window. Out on the street was Brooke sitting in the driver's seat of a red Corvette undoubtably from Dan Scott motors. Brooke often test drove cars for Dan. It was very obvious he liked the girl and not nessisarily in the way a guy should like his sons longtime girlfriend. In front of the car was a guy she didn't recognize. It was very obvious Brooke was annoyed with this guy. He got out of her way said something to which she responded snottily and drove off. Peyton decided to go talk to the guy. By the time she got down stairs he was safely across the street.

"Hey!" she yelled at the guy. He turned around and looked at Peyton.

"Yeah?" he asked

"What's your name?" She asked as he walked over to her crossing the street looking this time.

"Lucas." He responded

"Scott?" Peyton asked

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Peyton. Peyton Sawyer." She responded.

"It's nice to meet you Peyton Sawyer. Hopefully I'll see you around." Lucas walked off and Peyton couldn't help but think how cute he was. 'No Peyton. Damn it he's Nathan's older brother.'

Brooke walked into Nathan's room and saw him laying on his bed reading some magazine about basketball. 'Big surprise' Brooke thought with an eye roll. She layed down with him and snuggled into his chest between his body and his arm. He looked down at her with a smile. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry. I just really hate that guy." He said looking at their intertwined fingers as Brooke played with them.

"Forget about him." Brooke said as she turned and sat on Nathan's lap. She leaned forward and started to kiss his neck. She moved from his neck to his jaw up to his lips and back. Finally she took his magazine and threw it on the floor. Nathan grabbed her by the hips and flipped so she was on the bottom.

Haley James sat on the porch of her house. She was waiting for her best friend Lucas. He was late and she was kinda worried. Luke was never late for anything. She looked over at the stairs one more time and saw him coming up the stairs in his ever famous gray hoodie.

"Hey stranger." said Haley as she patted the seat next to her. He sat down and hugged her.

"Hey sorry I'm late."

"It's cool. So..plans tonight?"

"Yeah the guys are going down to rivercourt. I was gonna join them why? Did you want to do something?" he asked facing his best friend.

"Uh, no actually I met this girl Peyton and she wanted me to come to the game at the school. I was gonna go."

"That's cool Hales, I got to go but have fun." Lucas was obviously upset. He left before Haley could say anything though.

All of the Basketball player and cheerleaders were in the gym warming up.

"Nathan, Remember 20 shots- no less."

"Got it dad."

"Quit yakking and warm up." Dan said as he turned away. Suddenly Brooke came bouncing up to him.

"Don't let him get to you, baby. Just do your best." She leaned in to kiss him but he pulled away.

"What you don't think I can make 20 shots?" he said angrily.

"First, that's not EVEN what I said, secondly why don't you call me when your done being a jackass." Brooke said as she walked off. Nathan tried to grab her arm but she shrugged him off. Lately the two would fight more and more and almost every time it had something to do with Nathan's dad. The two would make up not long after but that was besides the point. Nathan rolled his eyes. He needed to get his head in the game. It was his ass on the line. He started to warm up.

At the Game

Cheers and applause could be heard from across the school.

"Basket by Nathan Scott! He really looks sharp out there tonight. And now a steal by the ravens. They'll go on the offensive. Coach Whitey Durham urges them on. Tim Smith- He's got Scott and he hammers it home! He's already got 14 of the ravens' 17 points tonight. Turn around jumper." yelled the announcer in his microphone."Nathan Scott! We haven't seen talent like this since his father, Dan, played for whitey. Here's Scott again- another one! It's all Nathan Scott!" The announcer yelled again as Nathan made another basket.

Nathan looked over at the cheerleaders where Brooke was supposed to be but found she wasn't there. For a second he got worried. But then he saw her and Peyton walk back into the gym, water bottles in hand. She looked over at him. He gave her a small amile which she returned. 'Yep she's forgiven me' thought Nathan.

"You guys are stinking up the place!" yelled coach Whitey "Time-out! Time-out! Get in here! Ravens! Come on, hustle, hustle, hustle. Just what in the hell is going on out there?"

"Whitey relax we're up by nine." Said Nathan.

"Tim…go in for Nathan. All right let's get out there and act like we've played the game before." Whitey gave Nathan a dirty look.

"Ravens on 3. 1,2,3. Ravens! Ravens! Ravens! Go!" yelled another team member. The team ran off to play.

"What have I told you about that? I don't care if we're up by 5 or 50. I'm still the coach. It's still my team." The coach said to Nathan

"Whatever you need to believe." Said Nathan as he rolle his eyes and sat on the bench.

"And the hawks pull within one. And you have to wonder, where Nathan Scott?" said the announcer.

"Go on." Said whitey. Nathan got up and walked past Brooke

"Don't bother showering tonight." She said as he walked past her. She smiled her million dollar smile at him.

"Under 20 seconds to go" said the announcer. "It's all tied up! Fasten your seat belts folks. We're going down to the wire. Stolen by Nathan Scott! The Ravens have it! Thier gonna hold on 10 seconds remaining. Now 5! Scott for the game!"


End file.
